Skipper's Past: A Collection of Short Stories
by FizzGryphon
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Skipper's past before and after Guadalcanal? This is a collection of short stories I've done for Planes fanfiction. Some of these are multiple chapters but they're labeled. Please review and help me improve! (The main story is complete. There'll be more one-shots)
1. A Caring Wing and a War Hero Part 1

It was a perfect night for flying: clear skies, bright stars, full moon, and a crisp cold wind. Linayah stared down the runway to the tall corn fields, green and well cared for. She breathed in the fresh air and sighed contentedly. The silver and red plane inched forward on the runway, the cold wind under her wings. The field stretched far in every direction only cut by her hanger and runway. She stayed under a thousand feet, taking in the night sky. The few minutes of flying felt good on her stiff wings.

Suddenly a navy blue airplane screamed past her, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. His nose was beginning to fall low. Linayah streaked across the sky, "Nose up, nose up!" The blue plane listened to her. "Alright, my runway is just that way," she banked to face the strip of asphalt. "Flaps down, ease off the pitch," her counterpart was struggling to keep his wings steady. "Good, landing gear down." His wheels bounced on the runway as he applied his brakes.

He stopped with heaving breaths, "Thank you." Now that Linayah could see him properly she was surprised to see an F4U Corsair panting on her runway. "I don't know what happened; I don't think I would've made it without you. I'm Riley, by the way."

"I'm Linayah," she said, escorting him to her hanger. "You've gotta rest and I'm sure Kate can fix ya right up."

Riley shook his nose, "I have to get to St. Paul before ten. I've gotta train for war."

"No, you can't fly after a fit of engine failure; you'll hurt yourself worst and end up crashing and in the hospital."

She showed him to a wing of her hanger where a golden forklift was putting together a puzzle. She looked up. "Who is the Corsair and what is he doing here?"

"Engine failure," Linayah explained, "He's gotta be up and runnin' again soon or he'll be late for his training."

Riley folded one wing in a snappy salute, "That's right. I'm going ta be deployed to the Jolly Wrenches' ship, the USS Dwight D. Flysenhower."

"Oh," Kate said crossing her lifts, "So you think just because yer goin' to be sent off to war you don't need to be fixed. Listen, buddy, yer not goin' anywhere until I look at that wing of yers and fix up yer engine."

"I told him," Linayah said smugly. Riley gave her a glare.

* * *

><p>Riley pulled his wing away from Kate's wrench, "I don't need your help, thank you."<p>

Kate slapped his wing and fierce pain pulsed through it, "Yer a stubborn plane aren't ya. Look, I'm not gonna even let you set one wheel on that runway until you get fixed. I don't care what important business you have to do."

Riley groaned but this time let her look at his injured wing. "Isn't my engine more important than my wing?"

"Sure," Kate said, "But yer engine will prevent you from flying on this wing of yers. You won't be able to fly on a bad wing if yer engine doesn't work." Riley watched as she tightened his aileron. As soon as she was done she looked up at him, "I'm not sure why I'm doin' this fer ya when ya don't even want me to. It seems a waste of time."

Riley smiled weakly, "You're a mechanic, what am I gonna do?" As Kate moved to his engine Riley began wondering about the crop duster that had saved him. It seemed so lucky that she had been flying that night or that his engine gave out when it did. It was as if he was supposed to be here for some reason. As if it was fate that called him here. "Typical," Kate muttered, "Redlining it for quite awhile. You war planes need to find some time to relax. Maybe these kinds of things wouldn't happen if ya just calmed down sometimes. It would be good fer yer engine."

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed before Riley was gassed, geared and ready to fly, but he didn't want to go. He'd taken to Linayah. She had grown the corn field on her own, plowing, planting, and dusting the field until it grew tall. She was also kind and stern. "I know you can't come with me, but can you fly with me to edge of the fields?"<p>

She smiled, "Of course."

Linayah flew with him farther then she expected to. She liked Riley and she sensed that he liked her too. Then Riley began to point his nose to the sky, "C'mon, Linayah, we should fly higher, the view is extraordinary."

Linayah hesitated before blurting, "No, Riley, I'm afraid of heights." Riley slowed down, staring at her in shock. "I'm a crop duster, not a fighter; I've never flown over a thousand feet."

Riley nodded, "I understand."

"You… do?"

Riley smiled caringly, "If I hadn't been raised to fly high, I wouldn't like heights either." They shared one last look before parting. Riley called behind him, "I'll come back, I promise."

And Riley did return every month to say hello. Linayah and Riley developed a bond like no planes had seen before. And one day he returned with excitement bright in his eyes, "I came back with a surprise!"

He faced Linayah on the runway, "Will you, Linayah, be my wife?" He produced a ring strapped to his wing and showed it to her.

Linayah was too shocked to respond at first. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely. "Yes!" Riley slipped the ring over her propeller with a grin wrapping around his nose.

* * *

><p>Linayah felt different, as if there was something wrong with her engine. She took it to Kate, "Is there anything wrong?"<p>

Kate's eyes shone, "No, you're with child." Riley would be excited beyond measure… and shocked.

The crop duster couldn't quite believe it, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Kate said with a nod, "I know and how often have I been wrong."

Linayah smiled, "Never."

Riley returned from training that night tired. Linayah didn't know if she should tell him. She couldn't leave him in the dark. "Um, Riley?"

Riley smiled, "Yes?"

"Um, I was feeling funny this morning and went in to see Kate and…"

Riley looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

The plane took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."


	2. A Caring Wing and a War Hero Part 2

**I'm not sure how this story is going to turn out... partially because the I'm not sure how to continue. Yes, Dusty is older than he looks, but there is explanation for it later. Also, planes, in my thoughts, mature far faster than people but also keep their child-like behavior for far longer. I don't know... just experimenting. If anyone wants me to continue, review because I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. I'll use some of the ideas from this in later works but I'm not sure about continuation. Well, thanks for your patience reading this. Now go ahead, read, and tell me what you think. :)**

Riley paced back and forth waiting impatiently in front of the plane sized double doors of the hospital. It was the day: March 18th, the birthday of what would become a very well known plane indeed. Riley bit his lip, scuffing a tire nervously against the ground. "Come on, come on, I gotta know if she's okay!" Just then a doctor came out, but he looked rushed and did not stop to talk. He tried interrupting but he ignored the Corsair. The war plane was forced to wait.

A half hour past 7 am, the doors opened to let him inside. The worried, agitated plane burst through the doors as fast as his tires would take him. "Linayah!"

"Riley," a female crop duster giggled, "Shh!" She moved a wing away revealing a tiny orange plane. He looked so frail there, tucked under his wife's wing. He was a single prop agricultural plane, just like his mother. He smiled warmly. "Isn't he lovely?" Linayah said softly, her eyes full of proud love. "What should we name him?"

The Corsair cocked his nose, "What do you think?" He lowered his nose the newborn crop duster. Riley had foolishly forgotten to clean up in the rush to get out the door to the hospital. He had been out in the field they owned together and still the dust clung to his fuselage, but as he leaned down, his propeller knocked the side of the bed and a cloud of dust settled on the orange plane's nose. Riley's son sneezed.

Linayah laughed, "You need to clean up. You're getting dust all over him." She moved her wing protectively over him.

"That's it!" Riley exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"His name, it should be Dusty."

Linayah didn't look so sure, "I don't know Riley… are you sure?" The Corsair gave a confident nod. "Okay, Dusty it is."

The day past and Riley, who had by now completed his military training, had to leave. He was being positioned on an aircraft carrier called the USS Flysenhower with a squadron called the Jolly Wrenches. He was appointed as Skipper, although any plane that had been on the ship longer than him could have easily taken that spot. It was an honor to be chosen, but Riley didn't want to go.

Linayah nuzzled him before he took off, such lonesomeness in her eyes already that Riley couldn't look her in the eyes. He instead looked at Dusty. In only a day his son had grown and learned a few words. He knew enough to know that his father was leaving. Riley looked away and turned, "I have to go."

"I know, Skip," Linayah sighed, "I know. Just… fly safe."

Riley forced a smile, "I will, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." In fact, he would but neither would have much more time together. Bad times were ahead, for everyone in the family.


	3. Home Coming Part 1

**Hello, I know this has taken a while to come out, but here it is. It is short, but remember, this is a collection of short stories, rather than one long story. Yes, it seems like it is but hey, if you read them separately, they would make sense too I hope. Anyway, yes, I'm continuing this story and just never mind the complications... just go with the flow please. Thank you for all your reviews. :)**

**Christine317~ I'm glad you've been enjoying this, and, luckily, I'm going to try to continue.**

**MovieGirl44~ Yeah, I thought that Dusty would get his spirit from Skipper and his looks from Linayah. It was actually just a thought that I had one day. My friend and I worked out some of the difficulties and came up with this. Like I said, I'm glad everyone's enjoying this.**

**Anon (Guest)~ I've sort of used your idea, thank you for it. The next chapter especially will be going off of your idea.**

**Sergant Fix-It~ Yeah, I loved writing that part of the story. It was just too adorable of an idea to pass up. And now you have it, what happens next.**

**Grumman Tomcat~ I'm glad you're looking forward to this story's completion. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue for much longer. As for Linayah, you'll have to find out.**

**Leanne (Guest)~ I'm saying that Skipper, whose real name is Riley if that's what's confusing you, is Dusty's father. I hope that clears things up for you and I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

><p>Skipper Riley, leader of the proud Jolly Wrenches, squadron VF-17 was now floating on an inflatable raft in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, helpless. All he could think about was how had this happened? His entire squadron could have died, as it was he knew that both Lucas and Burn were dead. He thought back to the last time he had seen them…<p>

_"Skipper, help!" it was Burn, bleeding oil and hydraulic fluid, hardly recognizable, and riddled with flak wounds across his fuselage. All Riley could do was watch as Burn took on water. In just a few minutes his pitiful cries for help were nothing more than a memory and bubbling water as he took his last breaths. Skipper could not turn his eyes away from his dying comrade. Lucas had been found flailing to try to keep up and out of the water. He might have survived if the inflatable emergency raft all Corsairs had equipped to them hadn't malfunctioned._

The Skipper was jerked from his thoughts by something wrapping rubber around his wing. The Corsair was momentarily confused as to what was happening. He tried to turn around to see who was there. It was none other than the Flysenhower. The ship wore a grim face, one darkened by the clouds above that threatened to spew lightning but not a single raindrop fell from them.

In no time at all, Skipper was heaved aboard the aircraft carrier. Sparky, his loyal tug, was staring sadly at the Corsair. "They… are there any survivors?"

Sparky looked down, "No." That single word was enough to make my entire life flash in front of his eyes. All Riley wanted to do was have Linayah stroke her propeller against his nose like she had only a month ago. It seemed as if that month was now years.

The Corsair couldn't believe it… his first patrol and it cost his entire squadron's lives. "It can't be… no, is it positive, completely positive?"

Sparky helped Skipper down below deck to be repaired. He knew he was to be sent home from war after being at least somewhat mended. Sparky then, and only then, answered Skipper's question, "Only you have been found alive. The USS Midway said they found both Blair and Rush. They said that…" Sparky shook his head, "never mind."

Skipper narrowed his eyes but didn't press further. He had a feeling he didn't want to know…

It was a week later, and Riley was going home. It was only a few miles further on this horrible army plane and he'd be back with Linayah. Sparky patted Riley's wing, which still throbbed slightly from my crash into the sea. It was a painful reminder of his shame.

"And we have touchdown," the plane they were riding in said as they felt the brakes applied and they came to a stop.

For once in what seemed like forever, Skipper smiled. He was back home. But things were not to go as smoothly as he had hoped…


	4. Home Coming Part 2

**Here's the next chapter, lucky you guys.**

**Sergeant Fix-It~ That part was hard to write, but this chapter was even harder...**

* * *

><p>"Riley!" Linayah gasped, "Riley… oh, I just… are you...?" she did not have the words to describe what she was feeling or how to respond.<p>

Skipper was just too happy to be home for the time being to think about what had happened during his time at sea. "Liny, I'm home. That's all that matters." He rolled up to her joyfully, brushing his nose against hers. She pulled away, her eyes full of sadness and heartbreak.

"Riley, there's… something I need to tell you," she said, for the first time Skipper heard a rasping in the back of her throat.

He backed up, worry clouding his blue eyes, "What's wrong? Liny, what's wrong?"

His wife scuffed a tire against the ground, biting her lip and looking down. She cast a glance around her and said, "I… come into the hanger, Kate would better explain it."

Skipper looked down at Sparky, "You should probably stay here, and I'll come get you in a few minutes." Sparky nodded and the Corsair took off after Linayah.

When he entered the hanger, Linayah and Kate were looking very worried. Dusty was nowhere to be seen. Kate rolled forward, "Riley, this is going to be hard. We found out that Linayah is ill."

Linayah nodded slowly, tears forming and threatening to slip down her nose. Her voice was so soft that Skipper could hardly hear her. "Riley, I'm… I'm going to die."

At first Riley just stood there, stock still, unable to process or believe what he was hearing. Finally he growled, "No. Linayah, you aren't. You hear me? You. Will. Not. Die."

Linayah looked down, "Riley, I only have a few more months at most."

Skipper shook his nose, "You'll live, Linayah, I can't live without you. My entire squadron was killed! It was my fault! I can't lose you too!" The war plane stormed out of the hanger, heartbroken and shocked.

"Riley," Linayah called after him, "Wait!"

Skipper didn't know what to think, he was broken, still in need of minor repairs, his squadron was dead, and now his wife was going to die. He paced back and forth, not even knowing what he was doing. "Sparky," he said, turning to his tug, "what is it that I have done to deserve this? I just want the old days to come back, to have a happy, healthy family like before the war." Sparky only looked as if he wanted to get out of the area, to make himself scarce and disappear.

"I-I don't know, Skip, I don't think you've done anything wrong."

Skipper then went back into the hanger, tears pouring down his nose. "Linayah, I'm so sorry. I… I just can't lose you."

Linayah herself had been crying, tear stains wore across her downs, streaks of paint that were just slightly lighter than the rest of her body. The crop duster forced a smile, "I forgive you, now…" she swallowed back a sob, "I think your son will want to see you."

It turned out that Linayah had brought him over to the Thomas' hanger two fields down. Dusty snorted happily and barreled into Skipper. "You home! You home! Where been?"

Skipper couldn't help a smile, neither could Linayah. "I've been on a little adventure," Skipper chuckled.

"Tell! Tell!" Dusty exclaimed, pressing himself harder against his father's frame.

"Not now, I'll tell it to you later," the Corsair said, smiling, but still with tears in his eyes. Dusty looked disappointed. "Ah," he smiled, "don't be sad. I've brought you back something."

Dusty's face lit up, "Show!" The orange crop duster bounced up and down in excitement.

As soon as they got to the hanger, Sparky went to fetch Skipper's gift for his son. It was a miniature flag –one of the things Dusty oddly loved, as Skipper had found out in a note from Linayah- with the Jolly Wrenches' insignia printed on it. Dusty went wild, holding the flag in his mouth and driving across the hanger, watching it whip around as he ran.

As Skipper watched this, he fearfully thought of what would happen to his son when Linayah died. The old Corsair knew the dreadful truth that he could not give the young crop duster the home his son deserved, but he couldn't give him up either.

A single tear slid down Skipper's nose. That tear wouldn't be the last of many that were to come…


	5. Goodbye

**Well, this is one of the last stories that follow a timeline in this collection. But there will be more short stories that are much lighter and easier to take in soon, still on Skipper's past. His future, after the movie Planes, should be coming up, but it might just be part of this or a whole separate story. It depends on how long it turns out to be. Thanks for reading.**

**BlackNightmareDragon~ That last chapter, and this chapter were both extremely hard to write. I think there may be more with Dusty in some of the more random short stories that might come...**

**Grumman Tomcat~ I'm glad you think they were well written, I honestly didn't think those were my best chapters ever.**

**MovieGirl44~ Your answer shall come, I promise you. And yes, writing Dusty as a baby was extremely fun to do and put a light in the darkness this story contains.**

**Christine317~ Yep, this story is dark. The funny thing is, I don't like reading dark stories but they do tend to be the most well written of stories. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p>Skipper looked into Linayah's eyes; they were full of fear and pain. The crop duster couldn't speak, she hadn't been able to for the last few days. In fact, it was rare that she was awake and when she was, she was pale and her eyes darted wildly all over the place like a caged animal. It made Skipper's engine race, he had to speak with her, just one last time, about how much he loved her… and Dusty, what would happen to his son when she was gone. The end was near, and Skipper knew that.<p>

"Linayah," Skipper breathed softly, "What am I to do with Dusty?" It was him voicing his fear, nothing more. He didn't count on her to respond, not in the state she was in.

But she did… "Riley," she rasped, her voice catching in her throat, "Riley, what do you think you're going to do with him?"

Skipper looked down at the ground, "You know I can't take care of him, not without you. But I can't give him up either."

Linayah didn't respond right away, catching what little breath she could. "The Crophoppers said they could take him if…" it was her turn to look down, "they said they'd adopt him if you chose to…"

"I can't do that either," Skipper said softly, "I can't see but not touch, not when it comes to my son."

His wife weakly hooked her propellers onto his for a few seconds, "Otherwise you aren't going to be able to watch him grow up." Her voice was gone. Her words now came out in a whisper, and even hardly that.

"I'll tell the Crophoppers tomorrow," Skipper whispered, hoarse. He was trying not to cry, not when she was so close to death.

Linayah pressed her nose against his. Her nose was hot in fever, almost to the extent that it hurt to have her touch him, but he knew this was going to be one of the last time he was going to be able to be with her. "I love you, Riley, don't forget that."

"I won't. I love you too Liny."

And that was their last goodbye. Linayah's eyes went bright, rolled back, and closed. She took in one last, ragged breath and she gave herself to death. Skipper broke into tears. He was to lose everybody he had ever cared about. Only Dusty was left of his family, and the little orange and white crop duster wasn't to be part of his family for much longer. He only had two friends now, here, Kate and Sparky. Kate said she was going to help the Crophoppers in raising Dusty, so that the transfer wouldn't be too hard on the youngling. Sparky was to stay, because, on the same day as Linayah's death, Skipper made a decision that would change his life forever.

He wasn't to fly, to turn his engine on, or even step tire on a runway for the rest of his life. Forevermore. He was stripping his own identity as a plane by giving up flight. But it was what he thought needed to be done. To honor his deceased comrades, his wife, and soon to be Dusty.


	6. A Note from the Author (An Epilogue)

And that was why Skipper hasn't flown for years.

That is why _I_ haven't flown for years.

But my own son, the revered Dusty Crophopper, has taught me more than he knows.

I have broken that decision.

All thanks to him.

But if only he knew…

If only he knew I am his father…

But how can I tell him?

How can I shatter all that he has learned?

His entire past would be changed.

And what if he suspects?

What if he found out?

Would I have the heart to tell him?

Or would I take the secret to my grave?

**And here concludes the sequenced short stories. The next will be random one-shots with a happy, even sometimes amusing, light to them. I shall do a fanfic about Skipper's future in the Planes movie, despite the upcoming Planes: Fire and Rescue, so look out for that.**


	7. Linayah and Skipper: Letters from War 1

**Hello again... wow... I've posted a lot for this story... Anyways, here's those far less dark stories I promised, or at least one of them. These next few chapters will actually be letters, alternating between Linayah's and Skipper's points of view. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>May 30, 1942<em>

_To: Skipper Riley, USS Dwight D. Flysenhower_

_From: Linayah, Propwash Junction, MN_

Dear Riley,

I have to say, I'm sorry I haven't sent you a letter yet. I've been meaning to, but tending to the crops and taking care of Dusty has got me standing on a string for time.

If only you were home! I miss you more than you could imagine and I only hope for your safe return. How's the weather out there? I've heard that some terrible storms have hit down there. We'll get a good crop growing this year, I can already tell. Kate and I have plowed the fields and the rain's been pouring like you could ever imagine. I just can't wait to get dusting again.

You should see Dusty; he's been driving around the hanger like a madplane. I can tell he's got your spirit, and he'll make a good farmer when he grows up… that is, if he would choose to become a farmer. Knowing you, I can hardly see that happening. Duster's going to be a wingful, that's for sure, especially since you're not around.

If only you could have been here for it! He got a hold of our American flag, the one we have hanging out front. I don't even want to know how he got it down, but he did. Well, our little Dustmiester was waving that thing all around until he got it caught on his propeller. But that's not all! No, after that incident he went pulling up one of the flags from the garden. He took it in his mouth and drove all over the flowers playing with it. The garden's in ruins, let me tell you, but I found out how to keep him busy when I need to.

Give him a flag, and he'll disappear for an hour running around the property with it. Good thing I have Kate to help me around.

I miss you, so much,

Linayah


	8. Linayah and Skipper: Letters from War 2

**I am happy to say the next chapter is out, the return letter of Skipper.**

**Grumman Tomcat~ I want to thank you for that encouraging review, I was so glad to have this story be accepted with applause. His future is coming, but I hope in the meanwhile that you'll enjoy these extra chapters.**

**Christine317~ Yep, Dusty is extremely fun to create as a kid, and he'll be even more fun to write about in the following chapters through Linayah.**

**MovieGirl44~ What if Dusty did find out? That's a good question, but the real question is will he ever find out? Anyway, I'm glad you're liking this. :)**

* * *

><p><em>May 32, 1942<em>

_To: Linayah, Propwash Junction, MN_

_From: Skipper Riley, USS Dwight D. Flysenhower_

My dear Linayah,

I wish that I were there, with you, as I miss you terribly. Oddly, I haven't been on any patrols since my arrival on deck. The only flying I've done was not professional. Part of the problem is the weather, as you've asked about.

The storms here are wild, nothing like Minnesota's storms. They seem to have no limit to how long, or how strong they are. The wind's been keeping everyone on deck, as some of the worst winds are trying to rip our wings off. There are barely enough patrols and no time to fly for fun. The only reason I've done any flying was for weather purposes only, planting radar communicators and conducting weather experiments.

Let me tell you, Liny, the planes in my squadron, the planes that I'm honored to lead, are going to become fast friends. If ever there were planes so loyal, I haven't met them.

There are eleven planes that I'm to lead: Rush, Blair, Burn, Lucas, Jigsaw, Strategy, David, Storm, William, Starstreak, and Grundhowser. Some of them go by call signs and, or, last name. It will take some getting used to being saluted every time you speak, I've tried to make them see I dislike it but they keep it up. Especially Rush and David.

There isn't much else to report, other than that I feel as if we will never see each other again. I only long to be back in Minnesota with you, with Dusty.

I miss you,

Riley


End file.
